I will wait for you my love
by iamspechal
Summary: Story about Eldarion, Aragorn's son. U'll have to read it to find out, but it really is very good. Excelent actualy.


~*~*~*~I do not own anything to do with LOTR (sept' maybe Legolas!) I don't really sob sob. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this if u read it and please review and give me ur comments/complaints but plse plse plse no flames, it's not very nice (just think them inside ur head). By the way when you see writing like this: *text* it means that it is a memory. Have a great day! Byeeee! ~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1- Prologue  
  
(~Present time~)  
  
Dreary dull grey clouds filled the misty sky and the faint grumble of thunder could be heard in the courtyard of the palace at Minas Tirith. A number of soldiers with saddled horses stood preparing themselves for a long journey.  
  
They were to escort the sixteen year old Prince Eldarion to Mirkwood, where he could finish his training. The men were laughing and joking, their spirits high. These days the roads were safe and there was no need for fear when travelling. Not even the miserable weather could spoil the mood everyone was in.  
  
Complete silence spread across the crowded courtyard when the proud King and Queen came out of the palace to bid there son goodbye. Queen Arwen hugged her beloved son and wished him luck and King Aragorn whispered some wise words to Eldarion and bade him farewell. The citizens of Minas Tirith had all come to see the departure of their much-loved prince. Eldarion smiled as he saw them all cheering. He was going to experience a great adventure. Yet you could see it in his eyes that he did not entirely wish to leave. Behind his brave face something was causing him pain, and it was holding him back.  
  
Nobody saw the young girl standing by the gates. She didn't cheer like the rest of the people nor did she weep. She stood perfectly still, her thin white dress blowing in the breeze and her head bravely held up high. Her blond hair fell loose about her shoulders and her alluring blue eyes were fixed upon the Prince.  
  
The King and Queen waved goodbye to their son and went back inside the palace. Eldarion mounted his mighty steed and rode ahead of the soldiers. When he reached the large gates he slowed his horse and bent forward to give something to the girl who was standing there. He felt a shiver run up his spine when their fingers touched and closed his sad eyes. A solitary tear rolled down the cheek of the young girl and she turned her head away.  
  
Suddenly Eldarion cantered away from the gates at the speed of lightening; he was gone. The girl ran to the walls and watched him disappear into the horizon. When she couldn't see the horses anymore she slowly opened the palm of her hand and saw a beautifully simple necklace along with a small folded piece of paper. The note read, ''Wait for me.''  
  
The girl lingered by the wall a while longer staring into the distance. The clouds finally gave in and it began to rain. She cared not that she was late for her work, or about the trouble she would get into. The wind blew more fiercely yet still the sound of cheering could be faintly heard in the courtyard.  
  
The girl softly whispered, ''I'll wait for you my love, I'll wait.''  
  
Chapter 2  
  
(~Flashback one year~)  
  
''Mylia! Where are you child? The food is ready, yet I suppose by the time you get here it will be stone cold. Oh for-heaven-sake girl,'' cried the flustered cook, wiping her brow with the back of her hand.  
  
Mylia came rushing in through the open door of the large kitchen and muttered a quick ''Sorry'' before grabbing the silver tray of steaming hot food which was to be taken up to the dining hall. The cook sighed but managed a wry smile watching as the young kitchen-maid hurry up the stone stairs.  
  
Climbing up the winding staircase with the silver tray Mylia hummed a sweet tune to herself. Being of poor lineage Mylia was a kitchen-maid at the palace of Minas Tirith. Her mother had died at childbirth and she did not know her father.  
  
She reached the entrance to the dining hall and pushed open the oak door with her foot. She entered the room and saw Queen Arwen, King Aragorn and Prince Eldarion sitting around the large banqueting table. Another maid took the silver platter from her and began to serve the King. Mylia stood against the wall opposite Prince Eldarion. Arwen and Aragorn were soon deep in conversation and Mylia began to become a little bored. Her alluring eyes scanned the dining hall for something of interest. They soon fell on the Prince, who was watching her, and as there eyes met he smiled. Shocked, Mylia quickly looked away and stared down at the floor. She didn't know what to do; she could feel his eyes still watching her, and kept looking at her feet. Her fair hair fell in front of her face and she pushed it behind her ears feeling rather embarrassed. When they had finished eating Mylia was allowed to leave and hastily returned to the kitchens.  
  
Mylia rubbed her tired eyes and started walking along the vast stone corridor to the servant's quarters. Thoughts were running through her head and she couldn't think straight. She had images in her mind of Prince Eldarion. She knew it wasn't right, but she couldn't help but think of how handsome he was; he looked a lot like his father. Shocked by her own thoughts she quickly wiped out all the feelings inside her and sighed with a heavy heart.  
  
Mylia came to the palace courtyard and sat down on a step. She gazed into the horizon and watched as the sun started to set. It was beautiful; the sky was ablaze in the sun's fiery furnace. Colours of orange and red were dancing in the cool twilight air. A salty tear trickled its way down her cheek as Mylia thought of how lonely she felt. She had a painful lump in her throat but forced herself not to cry. She wiped her tears away as if trying to wipe away the sorrow inside her. She buried her head in her lap trying to disappear from her worries.  
  
Suddenly she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and turned round coming out of her dream. Prince Eldarion was standing behind her looking a little nervous. She sprang up and hastily said,  
  
''My Lord,'' she curtsied, ''Is there anything you need?''  
  
When Eldarion didn't reply, Mylia repeated,  
  
''My Lord?''  
  
''When I caught your eye at dinner why did you look so shocked?'' he asked abruptly.  
  
Mylia was staring at him with wide eyes and her heart was pounding inside her. What should she say?  
  
''I.I.I was just a little stunned to see you looking at me, my Lord'' She mumbled trying to calm her trembling voice.  
  
Despite her efforts the endless flow of tears were still trickling out of her startlingly blue eyes. The Prince lifted his hand to her face and used his finger to wipe a tear away. ''You are in pain; I can see it in your eyes. Tell me, what is your name?''  
  
''M.m.my name? It's Mylia. I do not mean to be rude, my Lord, but I am merely a kitchen-maid. What do you want of me?'' She answered her voice shaking.  
  
''Why are you afraid? I shall not harm you, Mylia. Why, that is a lovely name it matches your beauty. Please, call me Eldarion.''  
  
His kind words made Mylia's heart pound deep inside her and she felt as if there were hundreds of large tropical butterflies fluttering around inside her stomach. She was still staring at Eldarion her mouth opening and closing refusing words to come out. She gazed into his kind dark eyes and her heart seemed to melt inside her. She thought to herself, ''I am just a just a kitchen maid and he is the son of Aragorn and Arwen. I must not tempt myself, no, no, No! '' Mylia turned her head away from Eldarion and closed her eyes trying hard to resist. She felt as if her heart was being ripped in two yet it was desperately reaching out to him. The Prince lifted her hand towards his lips and placed a gentle kiss upon it.  
  
''Goodnight, Eldari. I mean my Lord'' She turned and swiftly ran across the darkening court-yard towards her room.  
  
Eldarion watched her until she was out of sight, whispering her name to himself over and over again.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
(~Still in flashback~)  
  
Rays of golden sunlight were pouring in through the open window of Mylia's small room. She kept her eyes tight shut hoping to stay locked up safely in her dream. When her eyes finally fluttered open she glanced around the room. It must have been very early because the cool morning sun had only just stared to rise. Birds were singing merrily outside in their world of green bliss and as Mylia gazed out of the window just above her bed, she fell into a dreamy trance about the night before. She smiled to herself and for once in her lonesome life she felt wanted. If only she had had the courage.  
  
Suddenly Mylia spotted a figure walking out of the palace and down the stone steps. Whoever it was why would they be up this early? Mylia squinted her eyes as she tried to see who it was. It was Prince Eldarion; he was walking towards the servant's quarters. Mylia started to panic and hurriedly pulled on her plain cream dress over the top of her simple night- shift. She smoothed the fabric down looking nervously at her slim waist. Then she quickly braided her blond hair back out of her face before running to the door. Just as she was coming out of her room the Prince reached the top of the stairs. Mylia stopped where she was and stood still watching the Prince. He rushed over to her and gasped,  
  
''Mylia, you must come with me. I need to take you somewhere. ''  
  
Before she had time to even protest, he had grabbed her hand and was dragging her down the stone steps and into the court-yard.  
  
The palace stables were situated on the edge of the city. They contained Aragorn's steed, Brego, and Arwen's pure white mare as well as many other horses. Mylia saw Brego watching them through a hatch. She knew Aragorn was extremely brave and a great swordsman, he had fought and won many battles. Eldarion walked over to a deep brown coloured steed and lead him out of the stables.  
  
''This is Duryn,'' Said Eldarion, ''Can you ride?''  
  
''I have never really had the chance, my Lord.'' Mylia replied regretfully.  
  
''You can ride in front of me. And how many times do I have to tell you to call me Eldarion!'' He smiled, helping her up onto the handsome steed.  
  
Duryn's kind eyes were like gleaming diamonds and made Mylia feel at ease about being so far from the dusty ground. He whinnied softly as Eldarion mounted him. The Prince sat behind Mylia and placed his arms gently around her slender waist. Mylia felt a slight tingling feeling inside her when Eldarion touched her. Duryn started of at a steady trot and the wind began to flow through Mylia's fair hair.  
  
When they were outside the walls Duryn began to gallop faster. Eldarion tightened his grip around Mylia as if reading her worried thoughts. Mylia felt as if she were flying upon a swift eagle. The wind was blowing onto her face like cool refreshing water. They rode for sometime but Mylia did not become at all bored. She looked around at the beautiful view, fascinated by the scenery. After a while Eldarion slowed the mighty steed down and jumped of in one fluid motion. He took Mylia's hand and helped her down. They were on the edge of a dense wood and Mylia could not see through the trees. Eldarion tied Duryn to a nearby tree. The wood was a little dark and he sensed Mylia's unease and took her hand, leading her through.  
  
After a few minutes of walking Mylia began to hear the sound of running water and the trees became less thick. Suddenly they entered a clearing which was exquisite. An enchanting waterfall was flowing endlessly and the pure water looked like glass. The trees were flowering and the morning sun gleamed down on a small pool of clear water. Mylia had never seen a place more beautiful in her life.  
  
Eldarion saw the look of amazement on her face and smiled. He bent down to drink from the pure water, but had apparently gone to near the edge and started to wobble. Suddenly he lost his balance and completely fell in. Mylia couldn't help but laugh, while the Prince spluttered and wiped the water off his face. She stretched out her hand to help him out, still laughing. Eldarion took her hand but suddenly pulled her into the cool water with him. Now it was his turn to laugh as Mylia angrily scowled at him. She dived under the water and swam over to the waterfall. She stood underneath it with the refreshing water pouring onto her face. The water looked like millions glittering jewels. Eldarion swam over to Mylia and stood next to her underneath the flow of diamonds. He took her hands and said,  
  
''You are beautiful.'' Mylia blushed and took her eyes away from his.  
  
Eldarion lifted her chin up and placed his hands around her face. She closed her eyes and suddenly felt his soft lips brush against her own in a sweet tender kiss. Time seemed to stand still and Mylia felt her whole body fill with a warming glow. She would never forget that moment, it was so enchanting.  
  
Eldarion gently pulled his head away. Mylia could hardly speak; she was so overwhelmed with pleasure. She began to shiver as her clothes were wet- through. Eldarion helped her out of the pool and wrapped her in a thick warm cloak. They sat down on the grass and listened to the peaceful sounds around them and reflected over each others wonderful company. They stayed there for the rest of the day until the sun began to fade. When the stars began to appear in the darkening sky Eldarion led Mylia back through the trees to where they had left Duryn. Eldarion felt like he had known this girl for a lifetime and he knew he truly liked her.  
  
They spent many a day, when Mylia was not working in the kitchen, laughing or joking in the garden. Eldarion taught Mylia how to use the sword and bow and she proved to be a very good fighter. He knew he wanted to be with her forever and would never leave her side. She was his star.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
(~Back to present time. Eldarion has just left for Rohan.~)  
  
A week had slowly gone by since the departure of Prince Eldarion; a long hard week for Mylia. She no longer had the gleam of happiness in her stunning eyes, they were cold and lifeless. She kept quiet and did as she was told without protest. It was as if an important part of her had been lost.  
  
When she was told the news of becoming the Lady Aarien's maid her spirits lifted as she fought her way through a broken heart. Mylia had dreamed many a time of being the maid for Aragorn's and Arwen's eldest daughter. No longer a kitchen-maid, Mylia tried to carry on with her life without looking too upset. Mylia soon became good friends with Lady Aarien who could see the pain in her maid's heart.  
  
The pendant, which Eldarion had given her, was a small light blue jewel suspended off a silver chain which she wore all the time. The blue crystal made her eyes stand out and glimmer in the light.  
  
One morning, a month after Eldarion had departed; Aarien confronted her friend about her brother. Mylia entered the Lady's bedroom and opened the beautifully embroidered curtains. The morning sunlight streamed in a flooded the room in golden light. Aarien was lying on top of her large bed, her dark eyes watching Mylia open the carved oak wardrobe. As Mylia searched among the lovely dresses, Aarien questioned her friend.  
  
''Mylia, who gave you that necklace? It is lovely.'' Her maid stopped caressing the silken gowns and her eyes became glassy and motionless. She stood still and said nothing.  
  
''Was it my brother? I knew he was very fond of you. But since he left you have no longer been cheerful and your eyes are lifeless, not as they used to be. They show pain and woe. Do not let it trouble you, a problem shared is a problem halved.'' Aarien said concerned.  
  
Mylia closed the wardrobe and sat next to Aarien on the bed. A tear rolled down her face even though she tried to hold it back. Suddenly the wall of tears broke and she began to weep into her hands. Aarien embraced her friend.  
  
''He will return. And when he does, you shall be waiting for him, more beautiful than the stars themselves, you shall be waiting. He will return my friend. He shall not forget.''  
  
Mylia wiped the burning tears of pain from her velvet-soft skin and closed her sad eyes.  
  
''I will wait.'' She whispered.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
(~Four years have gone by since the departure of Prince Eldarion. Mylia is still maid for the Lady Aarien and they are as close as sisters. Mylia's heart is beginning to heal as she waits for her beloved to return.~)  
  
Mylia entered Aarien's room and noticed that she was sitting outside on the balcony. The day was humid and the sun beamed down upon them. It was mid- morning and Aarien was still in her nightgown.  
  
''My Lady? What ever are you doing still in your bed clothes? Come to the dressing table and I'll fix your hair.'' Mylia told her.  
  
Aarien stepped into the room and lifted up her robe, so as not to trip. She sat down in front of the dressing table and starred into the mirror. As Mylia began to comb her long dark hair the look on Aarien's face became nervous. Mylia glanced in to the mirror and noticed this.  
  
''What is wrong My Lady?'' She questioned.  
  
Aarien did not reply. Mylia took the front two bits of hair and began to carefully braid them around to the back of Aarien's head. Aarien watched her young maid concentrating on plaiting her hair. Mylia was no longer a girl; she had turned into a woman. At twenty years of age, her fair hair had become golden and shone as brightly as the sun. Her enchantingly blue eyes had become darker and were now almost an unusual shade of violet, which was an extremely rare beauty. She was still slim and her figure had become even more appealing. But it was not Mylia's attractive features which were on Aarien's mind. It was the return of her brother.  
  
''Mylia, he is returning.'' Aarien said quickly keeping her eyes on her friend.  
  
Mylia suddenly let go of Aarien's lovely tresses and stared at her, shocked.  
  
Aarien repeated, ''Don't just stand there, he is coming back. We must get you ready for his return. You have waited for him this long, you should at least look your best on his arrival.''  
  
She rushed over to the wardrobe and searched inside while Mylia tried to get it into her head that Eldarion was finally returning after so many years. Aarien brought out a sky-blue sleeveless dress which looked like it was made of silk. When Mylia tried it on she held her breath and looked into the mirror. It fitted perfectly and complimented her figure very nicely, the waist was fitted but the material flowed outwards from the waist down. There was a layer of cream coloured material at the bottom of the dress which opened up through the blue. Mylia was speechless and just opened and closed her mouth, words failing her. Aarien looked her up and down.  
  
''Perfect! You look stunning. How shall I do your hair?'' She asked.  
  
''I am your maid; you should not be doing my hair and dressing me in your finest dress.'' Mylia said.  
  
''I'll leave it down then. But do let me braid some of it.'' Aarien said starting to plait tiny braids in Mylia's golden hair.  
  
When Mylia glanced into the dressing table mirror she laughed and her eyes began sparkle and regain the gleam of happiness that had been lost for so long. Aarien smiled in satisfaction.  
  
''He will be here in one hour. I received news of his return early this morning.'' She explained.  
  
Mylia just couldn't believe it, after she had waited so long, he was finally coming home. She fastened the necklace that he had given her, four long years ago, around her neck. She looked as fair and as beautiful as a blossoming flower and a sense of beauty and warmth radiated of her. He was returning at last and she had waited for him. She had waited.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
All the citizens of Minas Tirith had gathered in the court yard to see the return of Prince Eldarion. This time the weather matched their mood, the sun was beaming down upon them all and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Mylia and Lady Aarien were standing at the top of the stone steps so they could see into the distance. Queen Arwen and King Aragorn stood by the gates. Mylia scanned the horizon for any sign of horses but she could see nothing. Her stomach was rolling over and over and she felt terribly nervous.  
  
Suddenly there was uproar from the muttering crowd as a spurt of dust and mud could be seen far away and the outline of many horses and riders. The crowd began to cheer and Aarien gave her anxious friend and comforting smile and squeezed her hand. Eldarion could be seen at the front of the riders, but as Mylia squinted her eyes to see him she thought she noticed another person sitting on the same horse. Eldarion and the riders entered the walls of the white city and the crowd cheered louder. Mylia kept her eyes fixed on Eldarion and her heart was pounding deep inside her like a bass drum.  
  
She watched in horror as Eldarion leapt lightly of his steed revealing a lady clothed in a pure white gown. He helped her down from the horse and the world began to spin for Mylia. All she could see was a coloured spinning blur of confusion and the sound of the shouting crowd became silenced. She couldn't move or speak. Her legs felt weak and she could not lift them. Aarien was looking worriedly from Mylia to her brother and then back at them both again in a state of shock. Eldarion proudly walked over to his mother and father the lady at his heal. As Mylia closed her eyes tight shut, trying to disappear, she heard the words ringing loudly in her ears, as if someone had turned off all the sound apart from that clear voice she knew so well. ''Mother, Father. I would like you to meet my fiancé.''  
  
The world went black.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Aarien didn't know what to do. She simply stood still staring straight at her brother in bewilderment. She had a fuming rage locked up inside her, struggling to be set free. Mylia, her great friend, had waited four long years for her beloved's return and he had come back betrothed. She squeezed Mylia's hand more firmly as her brother strode over to them. Mylia quickly opened her eyes and the world became normal again, apart from those two words echoing in her mind,  
  
'My fiancé.'  
  
She felt that she couldn't breathe but forced her eyes to keep looking at Eldarion. As he turned to look at the lady Mylia followed his gaze. She saw that the lady was indeed beautiful; she had dark, almost black, piercing eyes and long black shiny hair. Yet Mylia could not see any sign of kindness in the lady's face, but maybe that was because of her jealousy. Suddenly Mylia felt a twinge of hate fill her body and all at once she felt furious at him. Who did he think he was? He could at least be so polite to send her a message or something, to tell her his feelings had changed. Why did he do it? To see her reaction when he got home? Well, she was not going to give him the satisfaction of knowing he had broken her young heart. She straightened her back, lifted up her chin and changed her face to a cold look of stone. Eldarion came over to them to embrace his sister but Aarien stood still and ridged a look of anger on her face.  
  
''I see nothing has changed between us then, dear sister.'' Laughed Eldarion, ''I am still your irritating elder brother.''  
  
''No, you are wrong. Much has changed, brother.'' Aarien replied in a spiteful tone. She glared at Eldarion and said, ''you remember Mylia, of course?''  
  
Eldarion looked at Mylia and smiled with no sign of recognition on his face.  
  
''No, I am afraid I don't.''  
  
He didn't even recognise her. He looked puzzled but then his dark eyes fell upon the glistening necklace that Mylia was wearing. He now looked stunned and worried and he looked at her with guilty eyes, but didn't say anything.  
  
Eldarion's fiancé came running over and, like a magnet, attached herself to Eldarion's arm, who was still gazing at Mylia with his mouth open. The lady also looked at Mylia. Her long nose was pointed and straight and her mouth small and crooked. Her black eyes were cold and motionless and sent a shiver up Mylia's spine. Mylia thought to herself, how could my beloved Eldarion like such a.a.witch?  
  
''Oooh, that's a pretty necklace,'' enquired the lady bending a bit so she could see it better. "Who gave it to you?''  
  
She was acting smiley and giggly, which Mylia could tell was fake. Mylia didn't take her eyes of Eldarion when she drew a deep breath, to control her anger, and said in a soft shaking voice,  
  
"It was a gift from someone whom I loved, a long time ago. But I am going to return it. My love for him is no more."  
  
She turned and swiftly walked away from them. Aarien scowled at her brother and rushed after Mylia. The lady simply shrugged her shoulders and dragged Eldarion away.  
  
Before Mylia had left she had caught sight of the look of hurt in Eldarion's eyes and an arrow of pain struck her burning heart, scaring it for life. She remembered the dark beauty and elegance of his new fiancé and another arrow pierced her breaking heart. She was hurrying towards the stables and did not look back once. But Aarien soon caught up with Mylia and grabbed her wrist. ''Mylia, where are you going? Are you alright? Oh Mylia.'' She cried embracing her friend tightly looking extremely angry and worried. ''I'm fine. Just a little shocked. Aarien, may I borrow your horse?''  
  
''Yes, of course. But where are you going?'' She said watching Mylia begin to run towards the stables.  
  
''I just need some time to myself. I won't be long.''  
  
''Don't run away on me.'' Aarien called after Mylia in vain. She sighed heavily and returned to the palace a furious boiling potion brewing up inside her.  
  
***  
  
Aarien suddenly entered her brothers room without knocking and straight away started screaming at him,  
  
''WHAT DO YOU THINK ARE DOING? WHAT ABOUT POOR MYLIA? WAITING FOUR LONG HARD YEARS IN PAIN FOR YOUR RETURN, PRAYING THAT YOU WOULD NOT FORGET HER. THEN YOU RETURN BETROTHED AND WALK RIGHT UP TO HER, WHILE HER BREAKING HEART IS CRYING OUT IN PAIN, WITH THAT WITCH OF A LADY, AND PRETEND TO NOT EVEN RECOGNISE HER. WHAT ARE YOU DOING?'' Aarien finished and gasped for breath her fiery eyes full of hate and fury. Eldarion was shocked.  
  
''I.I.'' he mumbled, words hopelessly failing him.  
  
Aarien continued, slightly less forcefully, ''Who is she anyway? Why is she any better than Mylia?''  
  
Eldarion didn't answer his sister's questions; he simply asked where Mylia was. Aarien replied spitefully, glaring daggers at him,  
  
''How am I supposed to know? She ran off to she stables. You have broken her heart, she has probably gone as far away from you as possible.''  
  
Eldarion looked as though he was thinking hard, Aarien watched him, malice shining in her eyes. Suddenly Eldarion grabbed a cloak and rushed out of his room. Aarien suspiciously watched him leave and then returned to her room, the boiling liquid inside her beginning to die.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Mylia leapt lightly onto the back of Aarien's pure white mare and softly stoked the horse's mane. Aarien horse was called Elen, it meant Star in Elvish. Elen's eyes reminded Mylia of clear jewels and immediately felt comforted and relaxed upon the horse. As Elen began to slowly trot towards the walls of the city, Mylia tried hard to block out all the thoughts in her troubled mind. She felt calm and peaceful, no worrying memories or thoughts filling her mind. They soon began to pick up a bit of speed and Mylia felt like she was riding away from her woe, riding away into the horizon forever. The icy wind blew fiercely and burnt her face. Mylia felt blank and empty but she just kept on riding. Faster and faster, until she had ridden away from the world.  
  
***  
  
As she gently glided into the cool water Mylia felt a rush of emotions return back to her empty mind. Like a storm they came raining down on her and she remembered Eldarion; he was engaged. She had returned to the beautiful clearing in the woods, where Eldarion had brought her when they first met. She smoothly swam over the glistening waterfall of jewels and stood under the cool flow of water, her head held high and water pouring onto her face.  
  
She stayed still for a while, under the waterfall, trying hopelessly to wash her cares away. As she stood there happy memories returned to her. She remembered one warm afternoon, Eldarion and herself were tease playing in the garden;  
  
* ''You can't catch me!'' She teased hurrying away from Eldarion who was close behind her.  
  
''Oh yes I can!'' He yelled back a wide grin on his young handsome face.  
  
He suddenly sprinted forward and grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down to the ground to stop her from running. Eldarion landed on top of her.  
  
''Congratulations,'' She laughed, ''Now you've won a reward, what do you desire?''  
  
''A kiss,'' he answered kissing her lightly on the cheek. Mylia at first looked surprised but then she laughed again.  
  
''That's not a kiss.'' She mocked, smiling at him. Eldarion looked at her and she kissed him gently on his mouth.  
  
''You are wonderful,'' he smiled. *  
  
Mylia fell out of her trance and immediately banned the memory from her head. She had a great pain buried deep inside her and she felt as if her life was over now Eldarion loved another. She glided out from underneath the flow of cool water and swam easily back to the side of the small pool. Effortlessly lifting herself out of the water, Mylia placed her thick cloak back around her shoulders. Her fair hair was dripping down her back and she began to shiver. She glanced once more around the beautiful clearing that was theirs; Eldarion's and Mylia's secret place. Suddenly she heard a voice from behind her and turned swiftly around.  
  
''I thought I would find you here.'' Eldarion said.  
  
He looked upset and nervous but when Mylia looked into his dark eyes she saw sorrow and love. She felt as if she was melting and her heart was being ripped in two. She restrained her self from rushing forward to him, but it was hard to resist, after not seeing him for four years. Tears began poring down her face as if there was no tomorrow and all she could manage to whisper was,  
  
''Why?''  
  
Eldarion looked as though he didn't know what to say, anxiously looking down at his feet he mumbled,  
  
'I love you.'' He now looked straight up at Mylia and took a step towards her, ''I have always loved you. I knew I loved you the moment I saw you. But I can not marry you. At least, not anymore.''  
  
Mylia was shocked. If he truly loved her why was he marrying another?  
  
''Why can't we be together?'' She asked, tasting a salty tear upon her lip. ''Why are you marrying another if you love me?''  
  
''I cannot.. I do not know what.. I cannot say.'' He replied still staring at Mylia.  
  
''What do you want me to do? Throw myself lovingly in your arms and become your mistress? I'd rather cut my throat then become somebody's mistress," she scowled.  
  
''I'm not asking you to be my mistress, I just can't marry you, and I pray that you will forgive me.''  
  
She backed away from him disbelievingly shaking her head. She turned and ran through the mass of thick trees and back towards Aarien's horse, the endless flow of tears still streaming down her wet cheeks. She did not understand. Why?  
  
Chapter 9  
  
When Mylia entered her room she saw Aarien sitting on her small bed with an ugly frown upon her fair face. Mylia desperately tried to smile at her friend, but it was no use. Aarien noticed the tears welling up in Mylia's powerfully blue eyes. She collapsed on the bed and embraced her friend, hugging her tight. For a while Mylia could only cry while Aarien tried hard to comfort her. Aarien felt the wet tears seeping into her clothes and sighed.  
  
''Who is she anyway?'' Mylia asked when she had calmed down a little.  
  
''I'm not entirely sure but I think her parents both died when she and her brother were young and they were raised at King Thranduil's court in Mirkwood. They are both mortal though. Her name is Navallah.'' Aarien explained. ''That's all I know.''  
  
''Navallah.'' Mylia said her name with deep dislike. ''Nothing matters anymore, you know. He's going to marry that.that.''  
  
''Witch?'' Aarien tried to help.  
  
''Don't do that.'' Mylia said in a soft voice.  
  
''What?'' replied Aarien slightly confused.  
  
''Hate her because of me. After all, it wasn't her fault that..'' Mylia trailed off unable so finish speaking. There was a short silence then Mylia added, ''Try to get to know her, for your brother's sake.''  
  
***  
  
Navallah looked around her new room with a large grin on her thin face. She walked towards the vast mirror in the corner admired herself. She smiled one of her 'Oh-I'm-so-perfect' smiles and already saw herself as Queen of Minas Tirith. She couldn't believe how easy it had been. Of course, that servant girl was going to be a problem. She wasn't a fool enough to think that Eldarion had stopped loving the girl, and the memory charm seemed to be wearing off, but she would soon arrange for her to be dealt with. Navallah couldn't help but laugh out loud, a high pitched cackle of a laugh. She stared out of the window and looked over Minas Tirith. One day, she thought, this is all going to be mine.  
  
***  
  
Aarien walked towards Navallah's room. Even though she dreadfully wished not to go anywhere near her brother's new fiancé, she knew in her heart that Mylia was right; she should get to know her as a person. After all she was shortly to become her sister-in law. Aarien lightly knock on the thick oak door of Navallah's room and almost at once Navallah swung open the door.  
  
''Oh, Navallah,'' said Aarien, ''I was wondering if you would like me to show you around the garden?''  
  
To Aarien's great relive Navallah smiled and said,  
  
''I'd love to.''  
  
While they were walking, Navallah and Aarien talked about many a thing, and Aarien's mind slowly began to change about the 'Witch.' One of Arwen's lady's, an older woman named Elena, joined them and they three women talked and laughed happily. Aarien had a strange feeling niggling at the back of her mind, she felt as if Navallah was forcing herself to laugh and smile.  
  
After a while Elena spotted Mylia coming out of the palace and, before Aarien could stop her, called her to join them. Aarien knew Mylia would not want to be around Navallah and she watched her carefully approach, obviously not comfortable. As soon as Navallah saw Mylia she put on a disgustingly fowl glare and said in a spiteful and harsh tone,  
  
''Oh there you are, I've been looking for you. In my room there are some filthy clothes from the journey here, fetch them and wash them but don't you dare damage them. Now remove yourself from my sight before you make me ill,'' She ordered.  
  
Then she glanced at Elena and Aarien who were both looking astonished.  
  
''My ladies. If you would excuse me, I wish to find my fiancé.'' Navallah turned and walked swiftly back up to the palace without once looking back.  
  
They all watched her leave and Elena fumed,  
  
''Ooh, I have never seen such manners from a lady. Treating poor Mylia as if she were less than a dog.''  
  
Mylia felt deeply insulted by Navallah but said nothing. She had a feeling she was not going to grow to like her however hard she might try.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Mylia had never felt more humiliated in her life. Navallah had continued to make sharp remarks about her, even in Eldarion's presence. So far, Mylia had managed to restrain her feelings from escaping and had said nothing back and left 'The Black Witch' to herself and ignored her. She did this more for herself then anything else, because she knew if she did respond it would be with her fist and not with words.  
  
She saw Eldarion every morning but conversation with him was no more than, ''Good morning My Lord'' and a returned ''Good morning'' back. He always tried to catch her eye, but she just stared straight past him. It hurt more than when she had to stay without him for four years. At least then she had the illusion that he had been hers. But now she knew it was Navallah who was his. And yet, the things he had said in the forest. perhaps he did love her and perhaps he did had a good reason for not marring her. But it didn't matter she kept saying to herself. Love or not, she was going to be better off when she just forgot about him.  
  
Aarien had been a great friend through this entire time. She had listened to Mylia whenever she wanted to moan or cry and did her utter best to humiliate Navallah as much as she could. To the disapproval of Mylia, she often had a fight with Eldarion about his choice in marriage. After a while Mylia asked Aarien to try and control her anger a refrain from fighting with Eldarion. But once in a while, when Aarien became bored, you could hear the spiteful shouts, echoing through the palace, of Aarien and Eldarion bickering.  
  
Winter changed to spring and for all that time Mylia longed for Eldarion. But then flowers started to grow and slowly, with the lengthening of the days, Mylia thought less and less about Eldarion and she was not so hurt. She was a flower that had started to shrivel up and fade away, but then she had suddenly begun to grow and heal in the summer sun.  
  
The wedding was set ten days after midsummer and the guest started showing up a month before. One guest arrived two months before and rumour had it he would stay for quite a while. When Mylia first set eyes Dorian she was highly impressed. The handsome mortal man was tall and had shoulder-length dark untidy hair, brown, almost black, eyes and a slight hint of a beard. He almost looked as though he were royal. You could tell that he was Navallah's brother from their likenesses, and for that reason Mylia didn't approach him for the first week he was in Minas Tirith.  
  
She was at the practice field with Aarien watching the princes of Rohan practising using the sword; especially the one Aarien had set her eye on, Halindor. After a while Halindor noticed them watching him and invited them for a walk. Mylia quickly denied saying that she would rather watch the men practise, but Aarien happily accepted, a joyful look on her face as she sped off with him.  
  
They had been away for a while and Mylia was planning to go to her room when she noticed Dorian staring at her. She felt irritated because she was sure he was staring at her because of what his sister must have told him about her. So she snapped,  
  
"Keep staring, I might just do a little trick."  
  
"I'm terribly sorry My Lady," he answered, a little embarrassed. "It's just that I have never seen a lady such as yourself.''  
  
''What about me?''  
  
''Well, you are just so beautiful.'' Dorian replied, rather plain-spoken.  
  
Mylia was sure he was joking so she quickly walked away, stared after by Dorian.  
  
When she got back inside the palace she met up with Aarien who was very excited. Mylia wanted to tell her about Dorian and how rude he seemed to be but Aarien's walk had turned out to be a very interesting one and Aarien forgot about him for a few days.  
  
A few days later they were standing once again on the practise field watching Halindor practise, as Aarien so loved to do. This time it took him less than three minutes to spot Aarien and Mylia and in five minutes time, he and Aarien were out of sight on another walk. Mylia couldn't help but smile while she watched them leave.  
  
She looked back towards where Halindor had been practising and didn't like what she saw. Dorian was practising with his sword and he seemed to be pretty good at it. She watched him closely, trying to remember his moves. She wanted to learn how to use the sword herself, but that was not done by a lady. So as she watched the men practise, she remembered the moves and tried them herself in her room. She thought it might be handy, considering prince charming wasn't always around to save the damsel in distress.  
  
Dorian noticed her and started walking towards her with a grin on his face. Mylia panicked, she really didn't feel like another round of name calling.  
  
"We meet again My Lady, and perhaps this time more formally." Dorian said, with a broad smile on his face. "Now who's staring at whom?" He teased.  
  
"I can assure you, I was not staring, My Lord," Mylia said coldly, "I was merely looking at your swordplay. But I realise I am not worthy of doing that, after what your sister must of told you."  
  
Dorian really looked surprised. "I don't know what my sister has to do with it, but I do think you are very beautiful, if I may say so, as stubborn as you seem.''  
  
He laughed looking at the frown upon Mylia's face turn into a surprised look. Mylia suddenly dropped the attitude and couldn't help but blush.  
  
"Oh well," she smiled, her wicked side beginning to peak through, considering that this was a great way to get back at Navallah, "I suppose I have time for a little walk."  
  
'A little walk' turned out to be one of two hours, and the only reason they even returned to the palace at all was because it was time for dinner. Mylia had forgotten all about her troubles and had felt blissfully happy the entire time. He walked her to the palace steps and said to her,  
  
"I was right you know."  
  
Mylia looked at him not understanding.  
  
"You are as wonderful as I thought."  
  
She did not feel love, but a great friendship forming. Even if his feelings were stronger, she was not ready; her broken heart was just beginning to heal. He smiled at her and she smiled back when a sharp piercing voice boomed,  
  
"DORIAN!"  
  
They both looked up and saw Navallah standing on the stairs, her face red with anger. She swooped down, glaring cruelly at Mylia, and pulled Dorian away from her. Mylia saw that Dorian was looking back at her and she grinned at him. How long was he going to think she was wonderful after his sister was through with him?  
  
Chapter 11  
  
While Aarien was gossiping about Halindor, Navallah and Dorian were discussing Mylia. Once he and Navallah were at her room Navallah begun hissing at Dorian about how stupid he was to involve himself with a servant girl. Dorian got more astonished by every word she said until he interrupted her because he couldn't stand anymore of this spitefulness from his sister.  
  
"What has got into you?" he asked a frown upon his face, "You never cared about status before. Why don't you like her anyway? She's a sweet girl, not to mention beautiful."  
  
"Don't forget you're speaking to the next Queen of Minas Tirith. Now that is a difference from that eerie and extremely disgusting Mirkwood." She said, completely ignoring her brother.  
  
"I wouldn't care if you ruled over the whole of Middle Earth, you're still my sister. And what the heck do you mean by insulting the realm of Mirkwood? We owe a lot to king Thranduil. He gave us the most beautiful rooms in their palace and raised us like his own. You should be grateful. I don't know what has come over you."  
  
Dorian didn't understand his sister's malice and cruelty. It was if she had dark magic inside her which was slowly being released. Navallah sighed frustratingly and then walked towards her bed and took a tattered book from under it while saying,  
  
"This is what made me change my mind about my ways, it's a book written by a man named Grima Wormtongue. It is about prominence and status. This old book convinced me to do what I did. Don't you see? My marriage with Eldarion is the only thing that will get us higher and rule over a higher city.'' She said a dreamy evil look placed on her bony face.  
  
''And what did you do exactly?" Dorian asked, now becoming a little scared of his sister.  
  
"You didn't really think Eldarion is actually marrying me for love? Oh no, if he was marrying for love then it would be that attractive servant girl who would be standing before the altar instead of me. I had to be cunning and use my intelligence." She chuckled, "That fool missed her so much when he got to Mirkwood, it was a wonder he didn't take his horse and head straight back to Minas Tirith. He was so glad on the night of the feast for his return, that he drunk a little bit too much wine. I escorted him to my room and took off his clothes after which he immediately fell asleep. The next morning I got up early and announced our engagement. He woke up without any clothes on in my bed completely shocked. The fool," she said with an evil grin and a look of wild hunger in her eyes, ''He now feels incredibly guilty about it and doesn't dare to say that he doesn't love me. It would not be a wise move for a Prince. He feels he should take responsibility."  
  
Dorian backed off and stared at her in disbelief shaking his head vigorously,  
  
"What has happened to you?" He asked his voice trembling, "I can't let this happen. I will tell the king about this. You cannot get away with it."  
  
''By all means do so," Navallah replied very calmly grinning widely, "but then you will never have that beautiful servant girl."  
  
Dorian hesitated. Navallah knew she had won.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Time sped by and soon summer arrived and it was not long until the midsummer feast, and soon after, Eldarion's and Navallah's wedding. Both Aarien and Mylia had found a partner to attend the wedding with, as was the tradition. Aarien was going with Halindor, to no one's surprise. The fact that Aarien's maid was attending the feast with Dorian caused a little more commotion and most of the women were a little jealous. Navallah had worked her self up into a furious rage when she learnt of this news, although both Dorian and Mylia ignored her.  
  
Mylia was enjoying the time she spent with Dorian very much. He constantly flirted with her and she sometimes flirted back, but Mylia did not feel a great tingling inside her when she was around Dorian, as she did with Eldarion. She felt trust and friendship, but nothing more.  
  
***  
  
As Mylia stood in front of the large mirror admiring her gown, which Aarien had kindly leant her, she knew that she couldn't wait any more. She was going to get Navallah back. She felt really confident in her flowing lavender gown with her hair elegantly braided back and a few small blue flowers placed in. Suddenly Aarien entered wearing a scarlet satin gown which hung around her shoulders.  
  
''Oh Mylia, you look stunning. Are you ready?'' she enquired.  
  
Mylia stared, awestruck, at Aarien. She was extremely beautiful. She resembled her mother, Arwen, even more every day. Her thick dark hair fell loose past her shoulders and her deep brown eyes were filled with wisdom and kindness. As sense of beauty radiated of her and Mylia could smell her sweet fragrance. Aarien looked slightly confused.  
  
''Mylia? Do I look alright?'' she asked looking down at her dress.  
  
''You look wonderful, I was just stunned by how much you look like your mother.''  
  
''Like my mother? Oh don't be silly!'' She giggled pulling Mylia out of the room.  
  
Halindor and Dorian were waiting at the bottom of the stairs which led to the hall. Dorian offered Mylia his arm as did Halindor to Aarien. They walked towards the garden were the feast was to be held. The sky was completely clear and the air was warm. Mylia could see the half moon shining as brightly as the stars surrounding it. She smiled to herself, the moon always made her feel blissful. The food was splendid and Mylia couldn't help but remember her days as a kitchen maid preparing the food for feasts such as this. As the four of them talked she began to feel more and more content. Just as they were about to go onto the dance floor Navallah enlightened them with her presence. She greeted Aarien and Halindor who politely replied with greetings.  
  
''Brother,'' she nodded towards Dorian.  
  
Dorian was concerned, what was his iniquitous sister up to now? Without addressing her, Navallah maliciously hissed at Mylia,  
  
''Are you enjoying the feast? I do hope you are because you certainly will not be at the ceremony in ten days, which is, of course, my wedding day.'' She laughed her most evil cackle, not caring about the astounded faces of Halindor, Aarien and her brother.  
  
Mylia quickly replied, she wasn't going to let Navallah spite her like that any more.  
  
''Actually, I have been invited by Eldarion and I'm sure you will be delighted to know of my acceptance.'' Smiling she turned away, Dorian following her.  
  
Mylia noticed Halindor and Aarien dancing and smiled. Dorian took her hand and led her away from the celebration. They stopped by a small lake which was shimmering in the moonlight. Mylia sat down upon a bench and looked into Dorian's eyes. In them she saw devotion and love. Inside herself she felt friendship and reliance, but definitely not a reflection of his feelings. She cursed herself for being so negative and not being able to forget about Eldarion. Dorian touched her hand and whispered,  
  
''You are so beautiful.'' He bent forward to kiss her. Their lips almost touched when Mylia instinctively pulled away and softly whispered,  
  
"No."  
  
Dorian closed his eyes, pulled back and when he opened them again Mylia noticed the poignant look buried deep inside.  
  
"Do you really still love him that much after all that has happened?" he asked.  
  
"I.I.don't know. I'm furious at him but I can't seem to get him out of my head. I have tired, but it is no use." Mylia answered.  
  
This was supposed to be the part where she said sorry but she didn't. She felt awful about it but she wasn't sorry. She felt she had done the right thing. She wouldn't let anyone kiss her without being in love. Dorian sighed.  
  
"I think it is time we returned to the party, I have some matters to discuss with the king." When he saw her sad face he said, "Don't worry; perhaps you will be the bride in ten days time. I hope for your sake, and Eldarion's also, that it will be that way.'' He sighed heavily again and added, "You two were meant to be."  
  
***  
  
Navallah saw her brother return with a miserable look on his face. The servant girl had turned him down she thought. But Dorian was heading towards the king. Navallah panicked. He was going to confess about what she had done. She couldn't let that happen. She quickly dashed towards him and dragged him hurriedly away.  
  
"I need to talk to you," she mumbled.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
The next morning Mylia searched the entire palace for Dorian without success. It was as if he had gone up in flames. She was beginning to panic when she suddenly ran into Navallah.  
  
"Oh it's you," Mylia said, not bothering to be polite, "where is your brother?"  
  
Navallah looked at her as if she was a piece of dirt and wrinkled her bony nose.  
  
"Your manners still haven't improved I see, and as for my brother, he left the palace yesterday and I think you are to blame for that."  
  
Mylia wanted to answer back but Navallah had already left. Dorian had departed? Without even saying goodbye? That was not like the polite kind Dorian she knew, even if she had hurt his feelings, he would still say farewell. She sighed. Mylia knew it was no use to look for Aarien because she would already be in the gardens accompanied by Halindor, of course. Instead, she went to the stables to see if Aarien's horse, Elen, who was with foal, had given birth. There she found it was not so, and feeling disappointed she started to head back to her room.  
  
But then a horse drew her attention. Its name was Rándil, and its owner, Dorian. She knew the horse only too well, how many times had she been out riding with Dorian. He loved that horse more than life; there was no way he would leave without taking his steed. Navallah knew more of this mystery, Mylia was sure. But what could she say? She could already hear herself saying, 'Oh, Navallah do you happen to know if you are keeping your brother captive?' There was nothing she could do. If only she knew for certain what had happened to Dorian and where he was. She sighed heavily and headed back to the palace.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Mylia finally knew that she hadn't got over Eldarion. She didn't just feel that she had lost her love but also her best friend. She and Eldarion knew everything about each other and knew all of each others secrets. Mylia was lying on top of her small bed day-dreaming about Eldarion and the happy memories they had shared. One memory that Mylia particularly remembered was the night that she had first told Eldarion her feelings for him.  
  
* ''Look how many stars there are tonight. I can even hear the moon's sweet song.'' Said Mylia gleefully gazing up into star filled the sky.  
  
Eldarion laughed at Mylia's excite and sat down upon the damp grass. Mylia lay down next to him and rested her head on his lap. Eldarion pushed a stray strand of golden hair away from her face and breathed,  
  
''But you are the most beautiful star.''  
  
He bent down and placed a soft gentle kiss upon her lips and she tasted the sweetness of his kiss. She felt absolute bliss inside and her heart sang with joy. She knew she truly loved him and she knew he would look after her forever. She began to sing, her voice melodiously filling the air around;  
  
''If you only knew What I feel for you If you only lived for me The way I live for you I'd be in heaven My dreams would come true  
  
Because all I've ever wanted Is you And you alone And I love you so More than you could ever know All I've ever wanted Is you  
  
If you were my own To caress and hold I would shower you with love And drown within your soul Because I live and breathe for you And you really need to know That all I've ever wanted Is you  
  
Because all I've ever wanted Is you And you alone And I love you so More than you could ever know All I've ever wanted Is you.''  
  
As she finished her song she noticed the look of surprise on Eldarion's face.  
  
''Do you really love me?'' he asked still keeping the look of shock on his face. Mylia smile and replied,  
  
''I have loved you for as long as I can remember I just have not had the courage to tell you.''  
  
She looked up into his dark eyes and a feeling of warmth entered her heart. She sat up and placed a delicate kiss upon his lips. He wrapped his arm around her waist and whispered, '  
  
'I love you too, my star.'' *  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Eldarion was lying on his bed staring up at the ceiling. He didn't know what to do. Everything had gone wrong ever since he left for Rohan four years ago. It was as if everything had been tied into a large impossible knot, which no one could ever undo. How could he have been so stupid to go off with Navallah on the last night in Mirkwood? He just couldn't tell anyone that he didn't really love Navallah, he was a Prince, and he was King Aragorn's son. A Prince did not sleep with a woman one night and then refuse to say he loved her, even if he did not intentionally sleep with her.  
  
Eldarion missed Mylia so badly that it hurt. When ever he saw her in the corridors or out in the gardens with Aarien he felt like hugging her tight to him. He couldn't stand Navallah, she was so sensible and never did anything fun. He missed Mylia's friendship and her love. But he didn't know what to do. He suddenly sat bolt upright.  
  
''I'm not going to lie hear feeling sorry for myself.'' He thought. ''I'll talk to Mylia and try to explain, it is the only thing to do. I just can't marry Navallah. I don't love her.''  
  
He rushed out of his room and started heading towards the servant's quarters. He was too wrapped up in his thoughts and suddenly bumped into Aarien. She scowled at him.  
  
''Where are you going?'' she asked glaring at him.  
  
''I need to talk to Mylia; do you know where she is?'' ''So your going to come running back to poor Mylia now are you? Don't you think she has been hurt enough? Don't you think she would have sought for a more reliable partner?'' Said Aarien. Eldarion didn't want to think about it. He just asked quickly,  
  
''Is she in her room?'' Aarien nodded and watched her brother sprint into the servant's quarters a worried look on his face. He rushed into her room, not bothering to knock, and yelled,  
  
''Mylia, please listen to me. I don't love Navallah, I never have. I couldn't do anything about it; I didn't know what to do. I can't marry her. I'm so sorry. I can't, I can't. I love you.''  
  
Mylia was standing by the small window staring at Eldarion, feeling confused.  
  
''Slow down. Couldn't do anything about what? Why are you marrying Navallah then? I don't understand. What has happened?'' She said and sat down on the bed.  
  
Eldarion was catching his breath back, when he had recovered he sat next to Mylia.  
  
''I missed you so much when I was in Mirkwood, I dreamed of seeing your face, touching your skin, knowing you were there. I lived and breathed in a world of my own, a world where you were with me. Many a time I thought of heading back to Minas Tirith, I couldn't face another long day without you. When the night before my departure arrived I drank a little too much and in the morning I.I.'' He stopped there staring into Mylia's eyes unable to speak.  
  
Mylia finally understood, but she took it like a blow to the head. She began to feel dizzy and colours were spinning in her head, a whirling mass of flashing lights. She was being swallowed by a twirling whirlpool of colour and noise. He had woken up in Navallah's bed, which explained everything. She suddenly fainted into his arms.  
  
***  
  
Eldarion laid Mylia on the bed and paced around the room worriedly. She was angry and hurt, he could tell. He was supposed to be getting married in a few days, but what could he do? Somehow Navallah had power over him and he could not make himself tell someone that he didn't really love her. He walked back over to the bed again and stared at Mylia, he saw her as a precious jewel. He had broken her delicate heart and caused her much pain. Surly she would not forgive him. He sat on the bed and gently touched her arm and whispered,  
  
''Mylia?''  
  
She heard the faint words calling her back to reality from her endless black nightmare.  
  
''Mylia?'' he said again.  
  
I will not wake up, she thought, I will not let him see the grief inside me, I would rather stay in this eternal dark world.  
  
Eldarion gave up; he sighed and left the room. He suddenly felt a jolt of pain and an urge to find Navallah struck him. With the power she possessed over Eldarion, she had summoned him.  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Navallah gazed at herself in the large mirror, a triumphant grin upon her face. Thank goodness her infuriating brother had stopped banging on the door of the closet, she thought she would have gone mad with his complaining and shouts for help. Well it was his fault anyway, she thought, he never should have interfered with her business. She gave a little spin and looked at herself once more, staring gleefully at the silken pure-white wedding gown. She fixed her veil upon her hair and pulled it down in front of her face feeling extremely regal. She was ready, the wedding was about to begin, and nothing was going to stop her from marring Eldarion.  
  
***  
  
"You know,'' Aarien whispered to Mylia sadly, "I never thought he would let it come this far."  
  
"I did," Mylia answered sternly. She didn't feel like talking now, in a few minutes Eldarion would be coming and if he saw her then she wanted her entire face, body, eyes, attitude, everything, to scream at him in silent words, ''You broke my heart but you won't get me down. Not now, not ever.''  
  
It seemed that all Middle Earth were invited to the royal wedding, there were certainly many different races there; elves, humans and even a funny looking stout red-headed dwarf, who was grimacing at the elves. Suddenly a Paige announced,  
  
"His majesty, Eldarion, son of King Aragorn, Prince of Minas Tirith," bringing Mylia put of her trance and into an abrupt state of panic and shock.  
  
When she saw Eldarion she desperately wanted to fix a piercing glare upon him, but she became afraid of what was before her fiery infuriated eyes. Eldarion looked like he hadn't slept in days, but a look of desperate determination was spread across his weary face. It seemed that his eyes were the only thing alive about him, but yet they were dark and distant. Then suddenly the Paige announced Navallah, but Mylia didn't remove her gaze upon Eldarion. She didn't notice Navallah until she was standing next to Eldarion by the ornate alter and the marriage ceremony had begun.  
  
***  
  
"Do you, Navallah, promise to love and to be faithful to Prince Eldarion, until death do you part?"  
  
"I do," replied Navallah with the victorious smile of a champion upon her lean face.  
  
"Do you, Eldarion, crown Prince of Minas Tirith, promise to love and to be faithful to Navallah, until death do you part?"  
  
Mylia held her breath and nervously bit her lip hoping against hope..  
  
"I most certainly do not," Eldarion said boldly with a clear firm voice.  
  
A murmur of shock and confusion rippled through the crowd and Aarien heard Mylia gasp for breath and felt her grasp at her hand, squeezing it in exasperation. Mylia was on the edge of her seat, her head violently spinning, but still staring at Eldarion and Navallah, her heart pounding. Navallah still had a smile on her face, but this time it was a fading smile, full of disbelief.  
  
"WHAT?" she shrieked her voice full of livid fury.  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Eldarion began to speak and the room fell into silence as everyone listened with anticipation to hear what was happening.  
  
"I am truly sorry for what happened in Mirkwood, it was entirely my fault. I was a little drunk and had no idea of what I was doing. If I was sober, I never would have done what I did, but it happened and I can not change the past, as much as I wish to. But by saying I will love you all my life, Navallah, I am telling too big a lie. There is only one person I have ever loved and will ever love and that is Mylia." He now looked at straight at her, "She is the only person I want to spend forever with, the only person I wish be the mother of my children, and she is my best friend. I do not know if she still feels the same way about me or even if she wants to have anything to do with me at all, but I swear to her that I love her with all my heart. The things I have done are so dreadful and she must have been through so much pain in this last year. But I promise to make it up to her. I want to be by her side forever. She means more to me than my own life, Mylia; my star.''  
  
The crowd stayed absolutely motionless and completely silent, unsure of how to react. The only sound was the exasperated shrieks of Navallah who was stamping on the ground furiously. King Aragorn looked rather surprised but still very proud of his son for following his heart. Queen Arwen was hopelessly wiping tears of joy away from her beautifully elegant face but she was smiling. Aarien noticed Mylia standing next to her, motionless, her eyes wide and staring at Eldarion in disbelief. Aarien gave her a little push towards him and Mylia moved a couple of paces forwards. She could feel the glare of many eyes upon her but she could not move and her legs felt as if they had turned to heavy solid stone.  
  
Navallah finally realised what had happened and stormed over to Mylia, raised her clenched fist, stood there for a few seconds before collapsing. Mylia caught her underneath her arms just in time before she hit the ground. Halindor quickly came forward and took Navallah in his arms to take her to her room. Aragorn and Arwen followed him out of the hall. And then, as though she were stung by a wasp, Aarien leaped up and followed them too.  
  
The crowd were now staring at Mylia and Eldarion, some thinking it must all be a big joke, others just couldn't understand and were still in a daze of bewilderment.  
  
"Come on," Eldarion mumbled, grabbing Mylia's hand and dragging her away from the wedding, "We need to talk."  
  
***  
  
It took them all day to figure everything out. Mylia had shouted at Eldarion, embraced him, and then shouted some more. He had apologized a thousand times, desperately trying to explain exactly how drunk he really was, how much he had missed her and how much he adored her. When the sun had risen to its highest point they both felt satisfied with what they had missed in the last five years. Mylia had forgiven him. But she was still infuriated with Navallah and wanted to tell her exactly what she thought of her, but they didn't return to the palace until the night was beginning to fall.  
  
When they did finally return, the first person they met was King Aragorn. He looked extremely pale and abruptly told them to follow him to his chambers, he wanted a word. Mylia felt a feeling of dread inside her and her stomach lurched. Was she in trouble?  
  
***  
  
"Congratulations, my son." Aragorn said beaming down at Eldarion and Mylia, while smoking a pipe. A small cloud of dusty grey smoke slowly rose into the air. "You've listened to your heart and made the right choice." Then he sighed heavily and said in a sympathetic tone, "poor Navallah."  
  
Mylia and Eldarion exchanged a puzzled glance and stared back at Aragorn as if asking for an explanation. There was a slight silence before he sighed again and began to speak, slowly and dismally,  
  
''The spiteful words that came out of Navallah's mouth were not those of Navallah; nor were her dreadful actions. She was not acting to her own will. Grima Wormtongue, a malicious and dark man, who has longed desired power above all other things, has been pouring his cruelty into poor Navallah's heart. He used an old book, which Grima had written many years back, to empty his iniquity into Navallah, eventually causing him to redeem his power. She was forced to do and say against her will, an evil that Lady Eowyn of Rohan has suffered too. I have cured Navallah but no doubt she is in a state of confusion and shock. The things she did are unbelievable. She locked her brother in her closet because he knew the truth. And in the contrary to what you might think, Eldarion,'' Aragorn now looked his son in the eye, ''you did not sleep with her. I've burned the book."  
  
Mylia and Eldarion looked, again, at each other. Neither of them really understood any it, but it all didn't seem to matter. They now had each other at last.  
  
"As for you two," Aragorn started speaking again this time a slight hint of cheerfulness in his voice, "What exactly are you planning to do?"  
  
"Father," Eldarion said softly, grinning widely, "May I present you my fiancé?"  
  
Chapter 18-Epilogue  
  
Mylia woke up in Eldarion's arms. Like a storm, heavenly memories started flooding back to her; yesterday had been their wedding day. Mylia smiled to herself remembering the sheer feeling of bliss that had filled her, and still remained. Mylia now thought back to the days before their wedding. She had had her confrontation with Navallah;  
  
*Mylia was brushing her hair, in a state of tranquil daydreaming, when suddenly a timid knock came from the door.  
  
"Come in," Mylia shouted, expecting it to be Aarien.  
  
Instead, Navallah opened the door, a nervous look on her pale face. Mylia saw her in the mirror reflection and swiftly turned around, ready to tell her to leave. But it was not the cold, proud, self-centred Navallah who stood before Mylia. It seemed as if she had shrunk a little and she no longer had a cold harsh glance in her black eyes. Mylia searched but could only see sorrow in her eyes and regret. She remembered Aragorn's words about how Navallah had been used like a puppet to enforce power to Grima Wormtongue. She couldn't help but feel sorry for Navallah and felt guilty at having been so spiteful back her.  
  
"I've come to apologize for my behaviour. Also I wish you and Prince Eldarion every happiness and I am extremely glad for you both."  
  
Navallah said in a voice that was warm, soft and full of regret. Mylia suddenly felt a great respect for Navallah. It must not be easy to put aside her pride and apologize to someone that she had hated for so long.  
  
"It's alright. And thank you, My Lady," Mylia replied curtsying slightly.  
  
"No, it's not alright." Navallah said, as if he was angry with herself, "all the time there was a little voice inside me screaming that I was wrong, but I refused to listen. I would like to thank you.''  
  
Mylia looked at her, thinking she was joking. "Thank me for what?"  
  
"For not losing your temper with me, I know you must have wanted to, after all the spiteful things I said and did to you. It must have broken your heart when you realised you had lost Eldarion. And I also wish to say goodbye. My brother and I are to return to Mirkwood," she smiled. "I wish you all the best." She turned around and left the room, closing the door softly behind her.  
  
***  
  
Saying goodbye of Dorian was so much harder. Mylia felt dreadfully guilty and desperately did not want Dorian to leave. They stood in the stables, while Dorian was packing up his horse.  
  
"Do you blame my sister?" he asked.  
  
"I used to but now I respect her." Dorian stopped packing and looked up at her in amazement.  
  
"It must have taken her a lot of courage to apologize to me, and I respect her, that's all." Mylia explained.  
  
Dorian laughed and said without looking at her, "You're going to be really happy with him, aren't you?''  
  
Mylia's smile faded. She laid her hand on his arm and answered,  
  
"You'll find her one day, you know. She's waiting for you out there somewhere. Do not give up, you will find her.''  
  
''Who?''  
  
"The one person who will make you truly happy. But I will never forget you, Dorian. You have been a great friend and you will always be in my heart."  
  
Dorian smiled.  
  
"Perhaps *  
  
Mylia rolled herself out of Eldarion's arms, trying hard not to wake him. She glided out on to the balcony and overlooked the garden below. The dew lay like delicate stars, fallen from the sky with the nights rain. Nothing moved, apart from the gentle flutter of the wind in the boughs of the trees, dancing in the new light of the morning.  
  
Mylia gently stepped down onto the glistening carpet of the crystal dew on top of the grass and the leaves, which had fallen like light confetti in the early autumn months. Her delicate feet fell upon the moist ground, leaving shallow imprints in the dew, and her floating silken gown trailed behind, making her pale shadow naught but a shimmering haze, a mere illusion. Mylia stood still and looked over all of Minas Tirith. One day, she thought, all of this will be Eldarion's responsibility, and I will stand by him. She smiled joyfully to herself, thinking of happy times ahead she would share with Eldarion, Prince of Minas Tirith.  
  
~*~*~*~ Hope u liked! Now off u go to review!!!!! How wonderful. ~*~*~*~ 


End file.
